Cinderella
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Mimi ist eine berühmte Sängerin, reich und verlobt. Sie sollte glücklich sein. Doch ist ihr verlobter der richtige Prinz für sie? MIMATO!


Disclaimer:  
  
Die Charaktere aus Digimon und die Schauplätze gehören nicht mir.  
  
Der Song „Cinderella" gehört Sweetbox. Nicht mir.  
  
Der Song „Eternal Flame" gehört Bangles. Nicht mir  
  
  
  
  
  
Cinderella  
  
  
  
Mimi stand auf der Bühne und sang gefühlvoll ihr Lied. Die Menge hatte die Feuerzeuge an und alle bewegten sich im Takt der Musik mit.  
  
"Cinderella are you really that happy  
  
Cinderella are you really that lucky  
  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?"  
  
1 Mimi schloss die Augen. Da hörte sie wieder diese vertraute Stimme:  
  
2 „Ja, Mimi, bist du wirklich glücklich? Ist dein Traum wirklich wahr geworden?"  
  
,Natürlich! Dachte sie. Ich bin erfolgreich, berühmt und habe den reichsten jungen Mann als Freund. Was kann sich eine zwanzigjährige mehr wünschen?'  
  
„Here I am, trying to find my way  
  
I've kissed so many frogs, but I never found a prince."  
  
,Doch, genau den habe ich jetzt'  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
,JA!'  
  
„I think the night, I was promised much more then this  
  
Where's my happy ever?"  
  
"Ja, wo ist dein Märchenende?"  
  
,Ich befinde mich doch in einem Märchen. Ich bin was ich immer sein wollte. Ich habe, was ich immer haben wollte.'  
  
„Cinderella is the Queen of a kingdom,  
  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming  
  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming  
  
I wanna know where is my fairytale?"  
  
"Bist du dir sicher das du den richtigen Prinzen hast?"  
  
3 „Something's wrong, cause all my glass shoes break  
  
No one's ever had this dangling in his trance,  
  
To have all this, I'm not gonna waste more time,  
  
I want wake a night prince charming."  
  
Mimi sang ihren Song zu Ende. Sie verbeugte sich vor ihren Fans warf ihnen noch eine Kusshand zu und ging lächelnd von der Bühne.  
  
Es war der krönende Abschluss ihrer Europa-Tournee. Endlich hatte sie ein paar Wochen Zeit für sich und...  
  
„Will!"  
  
„Mimi, du warst wundervoll!" Ein großer, braungebrannter Mann kam auf sie zu und gab ihr eine zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wartest in Hawaii auf mich?"  
  
„Wollte ich auch, aber meine Sehnsucht war zu groß." ER sah sie mit großen blaugrauen Augen an.  
  
„Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt erst einmal ins Hotel fahren, und etwas essen?" schlug Will vor. Sie stiegen in Mimis Limousine und fuhren zu ihrem fünf Sterne Hotel das einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Seine bot.  
  
‚Was für ein passender Ort' dachte Will als er beim Essen kurz aus dem Fenster sah. ,Paris im Frühling, wo könnte man wohl besser einen Heiratsantrag machen?'  
  
Will erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als er Mimi zum ersten mal sah. Es war schon einige Jahre her. Damals war Mimi gerade mit ihren Eltern nach New York gezogen. Unzählige Male hatte er sie gefragt ob sie mit ihm aus gehen würde doch immer blitzte er bei ihr ab. Wieso sie ihn am Abschlussball doch erhört hatte war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel.  
  
„Will, woran denkst du gerade?" Mimi sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ach, ich dachte nur wie bezaubernd die Seine im Mondlicht aussieht."  
  
„Mmh, ja, du hast recht." Ein Kellner kam auf ihren Tisch zu.  
  
„Miss Tachikawa, da ist ein Anruf für sie an der Rezeption."  
  
„Danke sehr. Entschuldige mich bitte kurz Darling." Sie hauchte Will einen Kuss auf die Lippen und folgte dem Kellner an die Rezeption.  
  
„Tachikawa?"  
  
„Mimi?! Hallo, ich bin es Sora!"  
  
„Sora, wie schön von dir zu hören! Woher weißt du denn wo ich bin?"  
  
„Na, hör mal, die ganze Welt weiß, wo du bist! Aber warum ich anrufe, würdest du bitte meine Trauzeugin sein?"  
  
„TRAUZEUGIN?!?" Mimi dachte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
„Ja, Tai hat mich gebeten, seine Frau zu werden."  
  
„Oh, Sora, das ist ja wundervoll! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Natürlich werde ich deine Trauzeugin!!! Wann ist denn der große Tag?"  
  
„Heute in einem Monat. Kannst du dann überhaupt nach Japan, oder ist dein Terminkalender so voll, das du schon gar keine Zeit mehr hast? Das wäre übrigens am Valentinstag um genau zu sein!"  
  
„Und ob ich kommen kann! Da hatte ich sowieso frei gehabt. Also, bis in einem Monat! Ich freue mich schon tierisch, die anderen wieder zu sehen!"  
  
„Ja, bis dann Ciao Mimi!"  
  
Mimi legte auf und ging fröhlich zurück zu Will.  
  
„Gute Nachrichten?"  
  
„Oh ja, sehr gute: Meine beste Freundin Sora wird in einem Monat heiraten und ich soll ihre Trauzeugin werden!" Mimi erzählte nun in einem Fort über ihre alten Freunde in Japan, ihre Schule und überhaupt alles! Will kam kaum mehr zu Wort. Er entschloss sich, die entscheidende Frage erst später zu stellen. Vielleicht auf der Hochzeit?...  
  
3.1 Einen Monat später  
  
„Mimi, beeil dich, wir verpassen sonst noch den Flug!" Will wurde ungeduldig. So lange hatte sie noch nie gebraucht um sich anzuziehen!  
  
„Sieht das gut aus?" Mimi stand vor im in ein paar hautengen schwarzen Hosen, einem pinkfarbenem Langarmshirt mit weitem Ausschnitt, dass ebenfalls den Bauchnabel offen ließ und ihren Schwarzen Stiefeln. Ihre Lederjacke hatte sie sich über die Schultern geworfen.  
  
„Ja ja nun komm schon!"  
  
„Er beachtet dich nicht mehr Cinderella! Sicher, das er der richtige für dich ist?" schon wieder diese Stimme! Woher kannte sie diese nur?  
  
„Mimi! Komm schon!"  
  
„Ja, ich bin ja schon da!" Sie stieg in die Limousine und sie fuhren zum Flughafen.  
  
  
  
„Letzter Aufruf für Flug 493 nach Tokio. Gang 5!" dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie flogen endlos. So jedenfalls erschien es Mimi. Sie wollte endlich wieder ihre Freunde wiedersehen! Sie war so gespannt wie es allen ergangen war. Sora, Tai, Joey, Izzy, TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, Ken, Yoley und... Matt.  
  
Sie musste zugeben, das sie sich nicht ohne Grund so herausgeputzt hatte. Sie liebte es nun einmal, bewundert zu werden. Bei Will hatte dieses in der letzten Zeit stark nachgelassen.  
  
„Bitte schnallen sie sich an wir werden in wenigen Minuten landen."  
  
,Na endlich'  
  
„Ich sagte dir doch er ist nicht der richtige! Bist du wirklich glücklich ,Cinderella'?"  
  
,JA!'  
  
„Du weigerst dich also immer noch, die Augen zu öffnen! Aber du wirst schon noch merken, das er der falsche Prinz für dich ist!"  
  
  
  
Sie verließen den Flughafen und fuhren in einem Taxi zu Soras Haus.  
  
„Mimi!"  
  
„Sora!" Die Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme.  
  
„Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen! Du siehst großartig aus!"  
  
„Danke Sora, du aber auch!"  
  
„Tja, ich habe nun einmal die schönste Verlobte der ganzen Welt!" prahlte Tai da hinter ihnen. Ihm folgend kamen Kari und TK- Hand in Hand. Sie umarmten Mimi und diese stellte ihnen Will vor. Die anderen vier warfen sich einen Blick zu. Armer Matt!  
  
„He, da kommen ja die anderen!" TK zeigte auf die Einfahrt wo Joey gerade vorfuhr. Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß Izzy und auf der Rückbank Ken und Yoley. Hinter ihnen kamen Cody und Davis. Allerdings nicht allein.  
  
„OH nein! Ihr habt Jun eingeladen?" fragte Mimi entsetzt. Sora warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
  
„Hallo Leute, ist Matt schon da?" Jun sprang aus dem Auto und sah sich suchend nach Matt um.  
  
„Nein, er kommt erst morgen. Er sagte er müsse noch etwas erledigen." Sagte TK. Und Jun verzog den Mund sodass jeder ihr Missfallen sah. Worauf alle lachten.  
  
,Was für ein Kindergarten!' dachte Will ,Und Mimi fühlt sich hier auch noch wohl!'  
  
Sie schien ihn auch kaum mehr zu beachten. Sie ging mit Sora, Kari und Yoley ins Haus um sich Soras Brautkleid zeigen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich habe deinen Ring noch gar nicht gesehen!" beschwerte sich Mimi.  
  
„Nun, es ist auch kein Ring im üblichen Sinn!" Sora zog eine Kette unter ihrem Pulli hervor.  
  
Der Anhänger hatte die Form von Tais Wappen des Mutes und in der Mitte hatte er einen Rosafarbenen Edelstein der wie ein Herz geformt war.  
  
„Ist das nicht bezaubernd?"  
  
„Wundervoll!"  
  
„Du sag mal, ist da eigentlich schon die nächste Hochzeit im Anmarsch?" fragte Kari Mimi.  
  
Doch bevor Mimi antworten konnte hatten sie Soras Schlafzimmer erreicht.  
  
„So, da sind wir."  
  
Die drei sahen voller Staunen auf das Brautkleid. Es war weiß, mit langen Armen und hatte am Kragen und den Ärmeln Perlen die kleine Herzen bildeten.  
  
„Du wirst eine hübsche Braut Sora!"  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch Kari!"  
  
  
  
Sie gingen zu den Jungs und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Den ganzen Abend unterhielten sie sich darüber, was sie alle nach ihren Abenteuern in der Digiwelt erlebt hatten. Gegen Mitternacht gingen sie schlafen. Am nächsten morgen erwachte Mimi, durch die Geräusche eines Motorrades das vor dem Haus hielt und von TK der mit lautem Poltern die Treppe hinunterstürmte um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen. Als sich Mimi umdrehet, bemerkte sie, das Will schon aufgestanden war. Mimi zog sich an und machte sich fertig. Sie trug wieder die Kleider vom Vortag und als sie die Treppe hinunterging um Matt zu begrüßen- alle anderen waren schon wach- sah er sie mit offenem Mund an und musste erst einmal schlucken.  
  
„Hallo Matt!" lächelte sie ihm zu.  
  
„Mimi! Du... du siehst... wundervoll aus!" stotterte er. Mimi ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Ruckedigu, Ruckedigu. Der rechte Prinz steht da, greif zu!!!" schon wieder diese Stimme.  
  
  
  
Mimi sah Matt an, der typische Rebell: Er trug ein schwarzes Lederoutfit, passend zum Motorradfahren. Seine blonden Haare standen mal wieder in alle Richtungen ab und seine blauen Augen waren so tief wie das Meer. Er war gar kein Vergleich zu Will. Wo war dieser eigentlich? Nun, er stand bei ihren Freunden, welche die Begrüßung zwischen den beiden mit lächelnden Gesichtern beobachtet hatten. ER jedoch lächelte nicht. Zum Mittagessen gingen sie alle in ein traditionelles Japanisches Restaurant. Mimi saß zwischen Matt und Will und unterhielt sich fast ausschließlich mit Matt.  
  
„Ach ja, Mimi, ich muss später noch etwas mit dir besprechen, wegen einem Geschenk."  
  
„Kein Problem." Die Freunde verbrachten den ganzen Tag ihn Tokio. Gingen shoppen, ins Kino, machten Parkspaziergänge und vieles mehr. Gegen zehn beschlossen sie nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
„Mimi, kommst du?"  
  
„Ich fahre später mit Matt nach Hause, wir müssen noch etwas wegen einem Geschenk für Sora und Tai bereden. Fahr doch schon mit den anderen zurück." Schon ließ sie Will stehen.  
  
„Gut gemacht, lass ihn sausen! Nimm Matt!!! Er macht dich glücklich!"  
  
Mimi schüttelte den Kopf um diese Stimme endlich zu vertreiben.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Matt besorgt.  
  
„Ja, ja alles in Ordnung!"  
  
„Mimi, du konntest nie gut lügen!" ,vor allem nicht, wenn man dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und jede deiner Bewegungen nur zu gut kennt!'  
  
„Ach es ist nicht so wichtig, außerdem würde es völlig verrückt klingen!"  
  
„Versuch es mal, ich habe dich noch nie für verrückt gehalten!" Mimi sah ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, das er sie verstehen und nicht auslachen würde.  
  
„Ich höre seit einigen Monaten so eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie kommt mir so bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht woher!" Matt sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
„Ich wusste doch es klingt verrückt!"  
  
„Nein! Das verrückte ist, ich höre auch so eine Stimme. Sie hat mich auch auf das Geschenk für Tai und Sora gebracht: Ein Liebeslied. Und ich dachte mir, weil du Soras Trauzeugin bist und ich Tais Trauzeuge, könnten wir es zusammen singen." Er reichte ihr ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier auf dem der Text stand. Mimi war begeistert.  
  
„Das Lied ist ja wunderschön!" ,So wie du!' dachte Matt und lächelte sie schwach an. Er war eben zu spät. Sie hatte diesen Will.  
  
„Fahren wir zurück, es ist schon spät." Tatsächlich war die Zeit wie im Fluge vergangen. Keiner hatte gemerkt dass die anderen bereits vor zwei Stunden gefahren waren. Sie gingen zu dem Parkplatz auf dem Matt sein Motorrad geparkt hatte. Matt gab Mimi einen Helm und setzte sich auf die Maschine.  
  
„Halt dich gut fest!" ,Nichts lieber als das!' dachte Mimi hielt jedoch den Mund und lehnte sich an Matts Rücken. Sie hätte Ewig so fahren können. Auch für seinen Geschmack war die Fahrt viel zu schnell zu Ende. So hielten sie schon vor Soras Haus. Matt stieg ab und wollte Mimi noch helfen, als sie bereits stolperte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sie noch festhalten. Mimi hielt sich an ihm fest und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
  
„JA! JA! JA! JA! JA!" sagten die so bekannten Stimmen.  
  
„Ich sollte glaub ich besser gehen!" meinte Mimi schwach, immer noch den Blick in Matts blauen Augen versunken.  
  
„Ja, das wäre wohl besser." Stimmte ihr Matt zu, als er sich zu ihrem Gesicht beugte.  
  
„Das ist wirklich nicht richtig!" flüsterte sie noch als sein Mund noch drei cm von ihrem entfernt war.  
  
„Ja." Sagte er noch bevor er sie küsste.  
  
,Aber es ist so gut!' dachten beide.  
  
Sie merkten nicht, das sie beobachtet wurden. Ein Schatten stand an einem Fenster in Soras Haus und sah dem ganzen mit schweren Herzen zu drehte sich dann um und verschwand für immer.  
  
Aber auch hier draußen hinter einem Baum waren zwei Gestalte die mit breitem Grinsen das Matt und Mimi scheinbar alles andere als das FALSCHE taten.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt wohl besser reingehen." Matt nickte nur. Er machte sich darauf gefasst das Mimi ihn nie wieder ansehen würde.  
  
Doch stattdessen zog ihn Mimi hinter sich her und steuerte schnurstracks auf Matts Zimmer zu.  
  
„Mimi?" er sah sie fragend an. Doch sie küsste ihn nur und schloss die Zimmertür hinter ihnen beiden.  
  
  
  
Als Mimi am nächsten Tag aufstand und in ihr Zimmer zurückschlich, war Will nicht da. Stattdessen lag da ein Brief.  
  
Liebe Mimi!  
  
Ich habe euch beide heute Abend gesehen.  
  
Bevor du zu mir kommst um mit mir Schluss zu machen,  
  
wünsche ich dir hiermit alles Gute.  
  
Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich mit ihm.  
  
Leb Wohl  
  
Will  
  
  
  
Mimi ging zurück zu Matt. Dieser schlief immer noch. Mimi sah ihn an und lächelte.  
  
Da räkelte sich Matt und erwachte.  
  
„Warum lächelst du denn so?" Mimi ging zu ihm und küsste ihn.  
  
„Weil ich bei dir sein kann."  
  
Was ist denn mit Will?"  
  
„Er hat uns gestern abend gesehen und ist abgereist. Er wünscht uns viel Glück und hofft, das wir glücklich werden."  
  
Mittags fuhren sie alle in die Kirche. Es war der 14. Februar. Sie standen da und erzählte mit dem Pfarrer. Doch eines hatten sie total vergessen.  
  
„Wer soll die Braut eigentlich zum Altar führen und Tai übergeben?" fragte Jun. Sie hing wie eine Klette an Matt. Denn er und Mimi hatten entschlossen, Sora und Tai nicht damit den Auftritt zu verderben, dass sie zusammen waren.  
  
„Keine Ahnung!" sagte Sora ehrlich.  
  
„Wenn ich nun alle außer der Braut in die Kirche bitten dürfte." Alle folgten dem Pfarrer in die Kirche. Sora stand draußen und wartete auf den Einsatz der Musik.  
  
„Wenn ich die Ehre hätte, die Braut zu ihrem Mann zu geleiten?" hörte sie neben sich eine sehr vertraute Stimme.  
  
„Genai!" Genai hielt ihr den Arm entgegen und Sora hackte sich bei ihm ein.  
  
Sie gingen in die Kirche und die anderen Digi-Ritter staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Genai sahen.  
  
Sora stand neben Tai neben ihnen Mimi und Matt.  
  
„...Und hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft die Braut küssen."  
  
Das ließ sich Tai nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
Sie fuhren zu Soras Haus zurück, wo sie feiern wollten. Matt hielt eine kurze Rede und nachdem alle gegessen hatten standen Mimi und Matt auf.  
  
„Lieber Tai, liebe Sora. Wir dachten uns das ihr ein besonderes Geschenk von uns bekommen sollt. Denn schließlich heiratet man nicht jeden Tag. Deshalb haben wir uns entschlossen euch ein Lied zu schenken." Alle waren schon begeistert. Denn sie wussten wie gut Matt und Mimi singen konnten. Matt begann zu singen:  
  
  
  
Close Your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
4 Is this burning an eternal flame  
  
Und Mimi sang mit sanfter Stimme weiter:  
  
5 I believe it's meant to be, darling  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
  
You belong with me  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
Die letzte Strophe sangen sie zusammen, Hand in Hand  
  
Say my Name sun shines trough the rain  
  
A whole life so lonely  
  
And then you come and ease the pain  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
  
Alle applaudierten den beiden zu. Sora und Tai kamen zu ihnen und dankten ihnen herzlichst.  
  
Sora zog Mimi zur Seite.  
  
„Ich habe dich noch nie mit soviel Gefühl singen gehört. Kann es sein, das Wills Abreise etwas mit Matt und dir zu tun hat?"  
  
"Sozusagen..."  
  
Da kam Genai zu den vieren. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für euch: Da tauchten ihre Digimon auf. Alle stürmten aufeinander zu und fielen sich um den Hals.  
  
„Mimi!" Palmon sprang auf Mimi zu. Die stutzte plötzlich.  
  
„Diese Stimme!"  
  
Palmon lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
„Cinderella, bist du glücklich? Ist dein Leben, wie du dir es erträumt hast?" fragte Palmon lächelnd.  
  
„Jetzt Ja!!!" Diesmal wiedersprach Palmon nicht sondern zog sie zu Matt. Der hatte auch schon bemerkt das Gabumon seine „Stimme" war. Während sich Gabumon und Palmon gratulierten küssten sich Matt und Mimi mit dem Wissen, das diese Stimmen nie wieder etwas gegen ihre Partner sagen würden.  
  
Und Palmon war sich sicher das ihre Cinderella jetzt den richtigen Prinzen hatte. 


End file.
